Totally Spies epsisode 200 Totally Mystery Again
by SteveG12358
Summary: Jerry sends Victor to a camp to investigate the disappearances of people around the same area of the camp. While there Victor meets Martin, Diana and Java who are on the same assignment. While there they discover that a supernatural freak is kidnapping people for revenge. They must work together to stop him before it's too late. In b-story the Spies start to miss Victor.


Totally Spies episode 200 Totally Mystery Again

FADE TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATERS CAMP GROUNDS NIGHT TIME

In the camp grounds of Camp Swamp waters a male camp Consular was walking out from the bathroom.

MALE CAMP CONSULAR

Man, I should had those 3 root beers before I go to bed.

The Male Camp Consular walks up to his cabin. All of a sudden movement came from the bushes near the cabin. The Male Camp Consular stops and notice the movement.

MALE CAMP CONSULAR

Hello

The Male Camp Consular walks up to the bush.

MALE CAMP CONSULAR

Who's there?

All of a sudden a large shadowy figure rushed right at him. The Camp Consular screams.

FADE TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS MARTIAL ARTS CLUB

In the Beverly Hills Martial Arts club Victor was doing his kung fu lesson while the spies are upstairs having their nails done. Victor and the other student mimic the teacher's moves.

SAM

Isn't it nice that Victor is part of our team?

ALEX

Totally without meeting him in the first place his mom won't be good anymore and to be nicer to us.

CLOVER

Totally, but could we go to a different spa instead of this one in the martial arts club it smells like sweaty uniforms.

ALEX

Hey without him on our missions they won't have this?

SAM

Are you getting tired of Victor?

CLOVER

Oh as if Victor is a sweet little boy, I don't want to hurt his feelings it's just that before he came along it's just we 3 and now Victor is here, he's like our sidekick or tag along.

ALEX

We don't treat him like our sidekick, expect that time we used him to squeeze in that smell vent we can't get into and open the door to the other side on the mission.

CLOVER

And that other mission we have with him where he uses his plant powers to crush a giant boulder that was about to crush us.

SAM

Anyway without him he won't be able to see his mom again.

The Kung Fu class was over and Victor leave the dojo. The Spies walk down the stairs to see Victor.

CLOVER

Alright Victor get dress and then we will take you back to Dean's apartment.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Are you trying to get rid of me?

CLOVER

As if we just want some girl time and that means you're not invaded.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh come on you girls are my friends and we have to hang out with each other.

ALEX

What about Normy and Dave?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They are on a mission with Blaine and Britney.

SAM

Alright how about the Clark Siblings?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They are on a vacation with their parents.

CLOVER

Victor, we need to have time to ourselves so we will take you back home to Dean's and then we are off.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright but could we do something together tomorrow?

CLOVER

Nope

All of a sudden the spies and Victor are WOOHPed.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and Victor fall onto the couch in Jerry's office with Victor landing onto Clover's breast face first.

CLOVER

Victor

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

JERRY

Hello Spies and Victor, I didn't realize that you girls are WOOHPed here as well.

SAM

We just came along to the ride.

JERRY

Well in that case you can have little time off for yourselves while Victor goes on a mission.

CLOVER

Thank you Jerry, thank you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what will be my mission Jerry?

JERRY

Your mission is to go undercover as a camper at a local camp in the swamps of Louisiana called Camp Swamp Water

ALEX

A camp in the swamp that is a little weird for a camp site.

JERRY

I thought the same thing myself, it appears that local people around that same area are missing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you want me to find out who is doing all of this?

JERRY

Of course, but you're not leaving without some gadgets.

Victor transforms into his spy uniform. Jerry presses a button on his desk making Victor's gadgets fall from the ceiling.

JERRY

You'll be needing the One Punch Glove, the Scuba Suit Sleeping bag a sleeping bag that can be transformed into a scuba suit and it can multiple into other suits when you rip it, the Keeping it Cool Water Bottle a water bottle that can shoot out an ice beam and the Wrecking Ball Pedal Ball. Oh and I almost forgot I put an app on your watch to contact the girls at any time if there is an emergency it's called Backup.

CLOVER

Well Victor won't need any back up anytime soon.

SAM

Well he reather needs it just in case.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Jerry now it's time for WOOHPing.

JERRY

Actually Victor this mission I will be personally escorting you codename Grandpa.

ALEX

This is going to be good.

CUT TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATERS CAMP GROUNDS DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

The WOOHP van drives into the camp grounds of Camp Swamp Waters. Victor goes out from the WOOHP van with his backpack over his shoulders.

JERRY

Good bye grandson, grandma and I will miss you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, "grandpa".

The WOOHP van drives off and Victor goes to the mess hall where everyone else is gathered. Victor walk up to Martin Mystery, Diana and Java.

MARTIN MYSTERY

(to the kids)

Alright kids are you ready for some camp fun?

The kids look all worried.

DIANA

(to Martin)

They look all scared.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Java wonders why?

MARTIN MYSTERY

As if as long as Martin Mystery is here, these kids are safe.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

Are you Martin Mystery?

Martin turns around and see Victor is behind him

MARTIN MYSTERY

Of course I am, what makes you say that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you know my friends, Sam, Clover and Alex?

MARTIN MYSTERY

Of course I do, wait are you from WOOHP?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course I am from WOOHP. What brings you are your friends here?

DIANA

We are on an assignment from M.O.M to find out the disappearances of people around this area.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So you guys are working for your mom?

DIANA

No, our boss M.O.M means Mystery Organization Manager, we don't work with Martin's mom, that was along story.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So what makes you his girlfriend?

DIANA

(laughing)

Oh please, I am not his girlfriend, I'm his step sister, and our friend Java is a caveman.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Cool with the 4 of us working together we will be able to solve this mystery in no time.

MARTIN MYSTERY

As if you won't last a day with me.

Diana slaps Martin in the face hitting him and making him fly into the air.

DIANA

Don't mind my step brother he is a show off at some point.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES'S PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM LATER

At the Spies' penthouse the Spies walk into the living through the screen doors with their shopping bags. Suddenly Clover trips onto Victor's Star Scout action figure and fall to the floor.

CLOVER

Ah Victor don't leave your nerdy Star Scout action figure on the floor.

ALEX

It has a name you know, is it Glen?

SAM

No it's Tyler the second in command.

CLOVER

Who cares, Victor knows this cartoon more than us, apparently that cartoon was made by a former scientist and fantasy fanatic.

SAM

He did like telling us about Star Scouts to us.

Alex picks up some seeds off from the floor.

ALEX

Looks like Victor forgot about some of his mother's seeds.

CLOVER

You got that right, without meeting him his mother won't start to like us.

SAM

Totally, remember that mission we went on and Jerry makes Violet tag along with us and Victor, it's so sweet that Victor can see his mother again.

ALEX

And don't forget that other mission we had with him where he removed the powers away from Skippy Junglelove.

CLOVER

And don't forget about that other mission we had with him in Dubai it was so nice of Jerry making us stay there for 1 night… Wait I am getting a vibe here, are we missing Victor?

FADE TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATER SUNSET CAMP FIRE LATER

Later at the sunset campfire in Camp Swamp Waters the campers, the counselors, Victor, Martin, Diana and Java.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

So did you guys find any clues around here?

DIANA

Not yet.

MARTIN MYSTERY

But the camp is on high alert, either that or we are having a campfire during sunset.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Apparently the consolers won't want any campers to disappear.

Java clash to rocks together and sparks to come out from the rocks and the campfire started.

HEAD CAMP CONSELOR

Alright we all know this is weird but it's for your own safety, so let's have a couple of campfire stories and it's off to bed. So does anyone have a story to tell?

MARTIN MYSTERY

I do, it's called the Boy from the Swamp. 50 years ago at a camp like this one a little boy named Johnny Goorvess who is extremely ugly that is why he was born in the swamps making him ugly, all of the campers made fun of his looks so he has to wear a clown mask 24/7 to hide his face, but during the sunset Johnny went swimming without supervision in the swamp waters making him even uglier. So he literally stays in the swamp waters all summer and then he drowns in the water due to the weeds underwater. Due to this accident the camp was closed and legend has it Johnny returns from the swamps to get his revenge on all of the people who called him ugly.

All of a sudden they heard screaming from the camp grounds.

VICTOR VANDERFLEER

That sounds like trouble.

CUT TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATERS CAMP GROUNDS SUNSET

They ran outside and see green slime covering the flagpole and the ground. All of the campers gasp.

HEAD CAMP CONSULAR

Alright everyone this is a state of emergency I want everyone to go to their cabins and stay for the rest of the night I don't want any other campers to get kidnap.

All of the campers and camp consolers go back to their cabins. Martin walks up to the green slime.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It looks like algae.

MARTIN MYSTERY

No it doesn't, it has slime all over it.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the algae into the air. Martin, Diana and Java are surprised.

MARTIN MYSTERY

(ask)

How do you do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I was given with these powers from my mom, long story but we have to scan this.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Leave it to me.

Martin activates his U-Watch and the Slime Scanner came out from the watch. Martin grabs the Slime Scanner and Victor puts the algae in the Slime Scanner and analyze the algae.

DIANA

What did the Slime Scanner said?

MARTIN MYSTERY

It saids that the algae contains human DNA.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Could that be from Martin's Story?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It could be, we have to sneak out tonight.

MARTIN MYSTERY

As if, you go to bed while we look for clues.

Diana slaps Martin in the face.

DIANA  
What Martin was meaning to say is that you're welcome to look for clues tonight?

FADE TO

EXT. CAMP GROUNDS NIGHT TIME EVENING

Later that evening Victor sneaks out from the window and closed it behind him. He then transforms into his spy uniform.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Now that we are outside, let's find more clues.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Let's start back at the same spot.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You heard Java let's investigate.

They go over to the same place where they found the slime. Victor moves some bushes and see that there are skid marks behind the bushes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There are skid marks behind here.

DIANA

Apparently the victim was dragged.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Marks lead to swamp.

CUT TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATERS SWAMPS EVENING

They follow the marks right to the swamp.

DIANA

The marks lead here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like who take them can swim underwater or its lair is underwater?

MARTIN MYSTERY

You might be on to something kid.

DIANA

But how?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I brought my sleeping bag along.

MARTIN MYSTERY

How could a sleeping bag can help us?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's not a normal sleeping bag, it's the Scuba Suit Sleeping Bag it can help us go underwater.

DIANA

But there is only one.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not for long, Java please right this into 4s.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

OK.

Java rips the sleeping bag into 4s and they transform into scuba suits.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Cool

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got to hand it to WOOHP technology.

FADE TO

INT. JOHNNY GOORVESS'S UNDERWATER LAIR LATER

Victor, Martin, Diana, and Java came into the underwater lair and walk into the lair. All of a sudden bubbling come out from the water. They turn to the water with nervous faces upon their faces. Suddenly Billy come out from the water.

BILLY

HI guys.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Holly smokes it's an alien quick Java smash him.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Wait Victor he's our friend from the CENTER, Billy.

BILLY

Hey.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh ok, so what brings you here?

BILLY

Martin sent me the algae that he sent me to analyze it even more and it turns out that the DNA in the algae belongs to Johnny Goorvess.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Wait that's impossible I made that character up?

DIANA

How about you look at the Legend Dext and find out.

Martin activates his U-Watch and the Legend Dext pops out from it.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Look at this, there is a boy named Johnny Goorvess here at this camp.

(reading the legend Dext)

The legend Dext said that Johnny Goorvess was abandon by his parents at the start of the summer, making him stay at this camp, it also said that this camp was one called Camp Cursewood and it was closed down due to Johnny's drowning.

DIANA

So which means that Johnny survives and now he wants revenge on everyone.

All of a sudden JOHNNY GOORVESS in his 50's 10 feet tall, strong, fit, ugly has swamp weed and algae covering all over his body and wearing a clown mask came out from his lair and walk upright towards them.

JOHNNY GOORVESS

Johnny makes friends, Johnny will make you my friends.

DIANA

(freaking out)

Holy smokes it's Johnny Goorvess.

BILLY

Um I don't want to be friends with you Johnny.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why are you doing this Johnny?

JOHNNY GOORVESS

Johnny made this swamp his home, but people outside of swamp are destroying it, so I kidnap them one by one and keep them down here to prevent them to destroy more of the swamp. And now it's your turn.

Victor look at the flowers all over the lair's wall and got an idea.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Everyone grab onto me.

MARTIN MYSTERY

How come?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Just do it ok?

Martin, Diana, Java and Billy grab onto Victor. Victor uses his plant portation powers to go through the flower.

CUT TO

INT. DEEPER IN JOHNNY GOORVESS'S UNDERWATER LAIR

They pop out from pieces of grass in the lair and see that other people are captured in the lair.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Victor is very smart and powerful.

MARTIN MYSTERY

(ask)

I want to know how did you do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What can I say my powers are endless?

DIANA

Well good thinking Victor, now let's get everyone out of here.

CUT TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATER CAMP GROUNDS NIGHT TIME

Victor, Martin, Diana, Java, Billy and the other people pop out from the grass. All of the freed people run for their lives out of the camp.

All of a sudden Johnny Goorvess came out from the swamp and walk right towards Victor and the others.

JOHNNY GOORVESS

You free people from my lair, now you will pay.

Johnny Goorvess place his hands onto the ground and algae and mold covers the cabins and mass hall of the camp even the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Apparently Johnny has plant manipulation powers too.

Suddenly cries of help came out from the mold and algae covered cabins.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Everyone wants help.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

With this situation time to call some back up.

Victor presses the app on his watch and call the spies for backup.

CUT TO

INT. THE SPIES'S PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM EVENING LATER

Back at the Spies' penthouse the Spies are still sitting on the couch.

CLOVER

We don't really miss Victor right?

SAM

No we don't he has gone on a solo mission before, remember that time he save our lives from being mined controlled by those Botboys.

ALEX

That and that time he went on a mission with Normy, Dave and Stacy.

CLOVER

And that mission where he talks the since out of Stacy, making her quit being a baddy and join WOOHP.

Then sudden Rex came into the room and barks.

ALEX

There is Rex, remember that we first meet Rex with that other mission we go on with Victor.

SAM

You got that right and he is so cute.

CLOVER

Oh who am I kidding I miss Victor.

All of a sudden Clover's compowered rings. A hologram of Jerry came up on the compowered.

JERRY

Spies, Victor needs you right away. Take the Laser Nail File and the Concert Hardening Hail Polish.

The Gadgets pop up out from the floor.

CLOVER

Really Jerry Gray is totally an ugly color for your nails.

The Spies transform into their spy uniforms.

FADE TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATER CAMP GROUNDS NIGHT TIME

Back at Camp Swamp Waters Johnny Goorvess roars and rushed right at Johnny. Johnny stops him and throws him right onto the ground.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Swamp man too strong for Java.

JOHNNY GOORVESS

Johnny smash mean people to dust.

All of a sudden the Spies leap down from the sky and throw kicks right at Johnny hitting him and knocking him onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Glad you girls are here.

SAM

We can say the same thing.

DIANA

(To Sam)

So you must be Sam, my name is Diana.

SAM

Nice to meet you Diana.

ALEX

And you must be Java, the caveman

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Yes I am.

BILLY

And I'm Billy.

ALEX

Ahhh Alien.

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Wait Billy is good.

ALEX

At least he is cute.

MARTIN MYSTERY

(to Clover)

So Clover maybe after this we could go on a date?

CLOVER

Sorry, but I am already seeing someone.

JOHNNY GOORVESS

Johnny will destroy all of you.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make grass wrap around Johnny and lift him up in the air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll take care of Johnny you guys free the others.

MARTIN MYSTERY

I am not taking orders from your sidekick.

CLOVER

Just do it ok?

Victor throws the Keeping it Cool Water Bottle at Alex. Alex caught the bottle and shoots out freeze rays right at the algae and mold covered cabins. Sam uses the Laser nail file to cut the algae and mold off from the cabins. Clover covers the cabins up in concert and Java smashes the concert into pieces to break away from the cabin.

Johnny Goorvess breaks free from the grass and throws a punch right at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and throws a counter punch right at Johnny hitting him and making him crash into a tree. Johnny Goorvess lifted up the air with is bare hands. Victor levitates the tree that Johnny was holding and making it float in the air and throws him onto the ground. Victor makes the tree float off from Johnny and throws it onto him like a hammer 3 times.

Diana opens the door to 1 of the cabins making everyone inside free from the cabin. Johnny grabs the tree and break it in half. Johnny fires algae from his hands directly at Victor. Victor make the algae stop in mid-air with his plant powers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's my turn ugly.

A bud covers around Victor. Victor break from the bud into his Force of Nature Mode and fires razor sharp leaves right at Johnny Goorvess hitting him and then he takes out the Wrecking Ball Pedal Ball from his pocket and swings it right at Johnny Goorvess. Johnny caught the wrecking ball and breaks it into pieces. He runs right at Victor. Victor throws a spin kick right at Johnny hitting him and then throws an uppercut punch at him and making him crash into the flagpole

Johnny grabs the flagpole and throws it right at Victor. Victor levitates the flagpole and throws it right at Johnny Goorvess hitting him and then made giant roots come out from the ground and wraps around Johnny. Victor controls the roots making the roots throw Johnny right at the Mess hall making him crash into it causing the entire mass hall to be destroyed and collapse.

MARTIN MYSTERY

With Victor's powers and strength, that means you girls are his sidekicks.

CLOVER

Don't call us that.

Johnny Goorvess comes out from the debris of the destroyed mass hall without his clown mask on reveling his ugly face.

THE SPIES AND DIANA

(together)

EWW!

JOHNNY GOORVESS

You are too good for Johnny. But that doesn't matter.

Johnny place his hands onto the ground and made his entire body glow green and fire algae from the ground right at Victor. Victor made the algae float in the air and fires them right back at Johnny hitting him and making the algae explode onto him. Johnny rushed out from the smoke and runs directly at Victor. Victor fires arrows form the branches on his back right at Johnny Goorvess hitting him and making him fall to the ground. Johnny Goorvess got so mad he throws rapid punches right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the rapid punches from Johnny.

MARTIN MYSTERY

How could Victor dodge that many attacks?

DIANA

It seems impossible?

JAVA THE CAVEMAN

Victor is good.

Victor throws a tornado kick right at Johnny Goorvess hitting him and making him flying directly at the swamp. Johnny Goorvess leaps out from the swamp and throws a body slam right onto Victor. Victor levitates Johnny Goorvess in the air due to the moss and algae all over his body and throws him into the air and then grows the Missilist-o-floorist from the ground and fires missiles directly at Johnny Goorvess hitting him and making the missiles explode on him.

Johnny Goorvess crashes near the swamp and stands up with an angry face upon his face.

JOHNNY GOORVESS

(angry)

You hurt Johnny, now you will pay.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You want more Johnny Boy, well ok.

A giant bud wraps around Victor. Victor breaks out from the bud into his Vanderfleet Force Mode. He whips out his vines from his wrist and whips them at Johnny Goorvess rapidly making marks appear all over his body. Victor them made his palm tree leaves from his wings and made it into a sword. Victor swings his palm tree leaf sword right at Johnny Goorvess hitting him and making marks appear all over his body again and then throws a kick at Johnny Goorvess making him sky rocket into the air.

Victor flies into the air right at Johnny Goorvess. All of a sudden Johnny Goorvess's body glows bright green and aura came out from the swamp and surrounds his body.

JOHNNY GOORVESS

(angry)

You shall suffer the wrath of Johnny.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But first you have to feel the wrath of Victor Valentino Vanderfleet.

Victor puts on the One Punch Glove from his pocket onto his right hand and his entire body glows green.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's see what happens if I combined the might of my plant powers with the One Punch Glove. Take this ugly.

Victor throws a very powerful punch directly at Johnny Goorvess hitting him so hard he rocketed down into the swamp water, splashing into the water making all of the water in the swamp fly upward into the sky and making the entire ground shake and making a big hole in the muddy grounds of the swamp.

MARTIN MYSTERY (O.S)

That was awesome Victor, you should be part of the center, we need people like you.

Suddenly it started to rain.

CUT TO

EXT. MUDDY SWAMP EVENING

The Spies, Martin, Diana, Java, and Billy go into the swamp where Johnny Goorvess was in the hole in the muddy swamp. Victor lands down onto the ground and transform to his normal self.

JOHNNY GOORVESS

You…. Are… too… good… for…Johnny…Johnny surrenders.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good, now it's time for you to go to jail…which jail the WOOHP jail or the Center Jail?

DIANA

The center will take care of him.

FADE TO

EXT. CAMP SWAMP WATERS CAMP GROUNDS SUNRISE LATER

Later in the sunrise, the center agents put Johnny Goorvess in a tube. Jerry and M.O.M came over to the Spies, Victor, Martin, Diana, Java and Billy.

JERRY

Great job Spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's nothing Jerry

(to M.O.M)

So you must be M.O.M Martin told us all about you.

ALEX

Either if you aren't his mom.

M.O.M

Jerry told me about you girls and Victor too. Which I call him and made Victor join your mission.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Wait you know about him and WOOHP?

JERRY

OF course, it was along story.

M.O.M

And with what I heard about Victor from Jerry we may need him at the Center.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I would love too, but I don't want to leave Sam, Clover and Alex, without them I won't see my mom again.

SAM

Victor, no matter what happens to you, you'll always be our sidekick.

CLOVER

And besides we miss you when you're at camp.

The Spies kiss Victor on the checks. M.O.M download an app onto Victor's watch.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But I will join under one condition, I still want to be part of WOOHP being Sam, Clover and Alex's sidekick and I can only come on Center missions if there is an emergency.

MARTIN MYSTERY

Sounds good to me.

M.O.M

Alright Victor, you can have it your way. So anyway would you and the girls want to see the Center in person?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

SAM

Okay.

ALEX

Totally.

CLOVER

IT beats being in the swamp.

Billy opens a portal to M.O.M's office.

CUT TO

INT. THE CENTER M.O.M's OFFICE

The Spies, Victor, Jerry, Martin, Billy, Diana, Java and M.O.M go through the portal into M.O.M'S office.

VICTOR VANDERRFLEET

(ask)

Is this it?

CLOVER

Some freaky but stylish office?

M.O.M

No this is my office.

Billy presses a button on his hovercraft and the windows open to the offices on the main floor in the center. Victor and the spies look down through the window.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is beyond cool.

SAM

This is amazing. Which reminds me we have to talk to Jerry about our WOOHPings because the way that Martin does it, it was very polite.

ALEX

I like the way we WOOHP it was fun.

JERRY

(to M.O.M)

It appears that Victor is excited.

M.O.M

I know right.

MARTIN MYSTERY

I wonder what other powers he has to offer.

THE END


End file.
